The Andrea Isles Chronicles
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: previously known as Who Do You Want: Maura and Jane's daughter starts high school and she finds out that she is bisexual. How will she take heartbreak and falling in love? She didn't realize how hard life could be until now. contains some Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

**Who Do You Want? (temporary title)**

**Summary: Maura and Jane's daughter starts high school and she finds out that she is bisexual. How will she take heartbreak and falling in love? She didn't realize how hard life could be until now. contains some Rizzles**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles and if I did well Jane wouldn't have shot Doyle, and that is all**

_**A****_/_N: First off I'm sorry for putting on hold my other Rizzles stories, it's just that after the finale I hit a road block and just don't have very much motivation for those stories, as of right now and I do apologize. I really do hope you all forgive and wanna read this story, it's not going to be completely Rizzles romance. Hopefully I'll get motivation to finish those Rizzles stories before the season 3 comes on in the summer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

"Hey sweetie, wake up it's time for school," Maura ran a hand through her daughter's hair.

Her name was Andrea Elizabeth Isles, Jane and Maura both agreed that she would take the Isles name well for one it felt right, especially since Maura carried the baby, their sperm donor, was Frankie Rizzoli because that was his wedding present to them. Andrea had light brown hair and dark hazel eyes, had recently turned 16 and was starting high school today.

"Five more minute Ma," she moaned, pulling her covers up.

"In five more minutes your mom will be in here, and I don't think you want her to wake you up."

They let Andrea decide on how she was going to name her parents. Maura was Ma and as for Jane she was Mom, even though Jane wanted it the other way.

"Hey I am not that bad," Jane crossed her arms with a smile, as she entered the room.

Andrea opened her eyes and sighed, "Fine I'm up."

"Usually kids your age are excited for school, well for the first week anyways," Jane shook her head. "Plus if you hurry up you can have some breakfast before heading off."

"Did you make breakfast?" Andrea asked Jane. Jane nodded and her daughter quickly shook her head. "No, actually I think I'll pass on breakfast."

"Hey, are you dissing my cooking skills?"

"No, you're a good cook Mom, but at things like grilled cheese sandwiches."

Maura smirked, "Come on Jane, let's go outside and let our daughter get ready for school."

"Fine, but she didn't have to diss my breakfast making skills," Jane frowned as they both left the room closing the door.

Andrea shook her head, she loved both of her parents, even though she felt closer to Maura than Jane. _Probably because she actually carried me for nine months_, Andrea shrugged as she got ready for school.

She was a very girly girl, she wore skirts, tight shirts that showed off her curves and breasts, and wore make up, but only some kinds of makeup, she wasn't that fond of lipstick. She fixed her hair, it was wavy, she didn't like curls, or straight hair.

"Okay, I'm ready for school," Andrea smiled.

"You look beautiful darling," Maura smirked, kissing her daughter's cheek.

Jane looked her daughter up and down, "Are you sure you want to dress like that on your first day of high school?"

"Why do you have a problem of the way I dress Mom, I feel very comfortable?"

"It's just that high school boys are... well they are boys and I don't want them using my daughter."

"You don't have to worry about that, I just won't pay them much attention, please convince her Ma," Andrea frowned. "Can you just take me to school, I don't want to be late?"

"Alright Andrea, go to the car, and we'll be there in a minute," Maura patted her daughter's shoulder.

"What?" Jane asked as Maura gave her wife a glare.

"Our daughter is going to be fine, I know your worried about her starting high school, but she's going to be okay, alright?"

"Okay, but only because I love her," Jane sighed and Maura's smile brightened.

"She loves you too, now let's go out to the car and take our daughter to school."

Jane smiled, kissing her wife softly, "I don't know what I would do without you Maura."

Maura grinned, taking her wife's hand as they left the house. They lived in Maura's house and Angela was nice enough to take Jane's apartment without being too forceful on the idea of her staying in the guest house.

The high school was twenty minutes away by car, Maura pulled up to the front of the school.

"You have a good first day, make some friends and don't get in trouble."

"How could I possibly get in trouble, the only time I got in trouble was in kindergarten when I drew with markers on the wall and put some in glue Spencer's hair."

Jane shook her head, "Yeah hopefully they don't give you glue and markers in school."

"Anyways, I gonna be late, bye you guys I love you."

"Love you too," they both smiled, Andrea grabbed her bag and left the car, waving goodbye, before going into the school.

Heading to her locker, she noticed two of her oldtime friends who looked happy, as they walked over. They were sister and brother, Katie and Spencer (the boy she knew in kindergarten and pretty much her whole life after that) and he was also Andrea's boyfriend, she didn't actually run it by her parents.

"I'm glad someone I know is going to my high school," Andrea smiled at Spencer. Katie nodded and looked between them two.

"Well I think we should be heading to homeroom, glad we have the same one," Katie walked off, Andrea and Spencer didn't walk with her.

"So how have you been?" he asked, leaning against the locker. They had been dating for 3 months, Spencer knew Andrea never told her parents, he just didn't understand why.

"Well since yesterday afternoon since we talked on the phone, I would say pretty good, my Mom didn't agree with my outfit, so that had me kind of upset."

"You look cute," Spencer smiled, grabbing her hand as they walked to homeroom. They sat next to each other, and Katie kept on throwing glances at her brother and her best friend. If Katie had to be honest with herself, she had a thing for Andrea, but never actually told her because one she was dating her brother and two she did in fact know that Andrea didn't like girls in that way, three was well they were best friends.

A smile lit Katie's face when the teacher walked in, it was a beautiful blonde, and she looked really young. Finds out that she is only 22 a college graduate.

"Andrea, does she look hot or what?" Katie licked her lips.

"Katie, she's a teacher, why do you have a thing for older chicks, it's really weird you know."

"Yeah sis, my girlfriend is right about that, plus stop hitting on people when your brother is two seats over from you."

"I have to stop hitting on females when you're nearby, but when Andrea is over and watching a movie with me you can start making out with her? How fair is that, typical brother behavior," Katie grunted, turning her attention back to Miss Alexander.

"What's wrong with her?" Spencer shook his head and Andrea shrugged. After a few more minutes the class got their schedules, and of course Andrea, Spencer and Katie would have every class together. It was going to be an interesting school year for Andrea Isles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright so how was that first chapter, aren't teenagers just adorable. Hope this first chapter has you wanting more, and I promise I'll try my hardest to complete this fic. Also hope you dont mind Andrea hiding the fact that she has a boyfriend from Jane and Maura. Review and you shall be rewarded. <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_surprised as all the people who viewed this story when its only going to have small Rizzles scenes, glad for my readers and hope you continue doing so :)_

**Chapter 2:**

First period was Algebra, if there was one thing Andrea hated it was math, her best and favorite subject was science well because Maura Isles was her mother. She always did bad at math, this is where Katie came in handy, she was a pro at math.

The teacher was Mr. Peterson, he was in his late twenties.

"Don't old people usually teach math?" a girl in the class asked the teacher, she was a blonde cheerleader, Andrea's least favorite people.

"Andrea, doesn't he look like Ryan Wolfe from CSI Miami," Katie nudged her friend.

"Now that you mention it he kind of does," Andrea smiled, she loved CSI Miami and always had a crush on Ryan Wolfe.

"He's hot, guess not being on that show is fine now, you got your own personal Ryan, and what are the odds he'd teach the subject you absolutely suck at," Katie smirked.

"I don't like that look on your face."

"Just think he could be your tutor, it's like the perfect thing."

"Ladies in the back, do you mind keeping it down?" he threw them a look and Andrea smiled at him, nodding. "Okay, so back to what I was saying."

"I think my brother is jealous," Katie smirked, as Spencer was in front of them because of assigned seats, he turned back around with a frown.

"Well he shouldn't be, it's not like anything can happen between me and this guy, he's our teacher, and it's pretty much illegal."

"You know too much, darn it for your mother being a cop, she's hot by the way. She could arrest me any time."

"Oh God, come on Katie, please don't talk about my Mom, I know you have a thing for her, but ew, just ew," Andrea frowned.

"Alright I'm sorry, it's just that her voice, good Lord is amazing, if only I was older. Katie Rizzoli sounds kinda hot."

"Shut up!" Andrea covered her eyes groaning. "You're really creeping me out right now."

"Okay I'm sorry, I'll try to control myself."

The rest of the period they actually paid attention to Mr. Peterson, when the bell rang they were off to gym class.

This teacher was tough looking, he had muscles like 'The Rock'.

"I think I'm scared of him," Katie frowns.

"You are a weird friend, he seems nice to me, he just looks mean."

"Are you going to hit on this teacher too Andrea?"

"Spencer, I do not hit on teacher, plus this one is like almost fifty and I think he'd kill me by just hugging me," she smiled.

"I just don't like you admiring guys."

"Aw Spence, are you jealous?" Andrea teased, kissing him softly.

"Mr. Roberts and Miss Isles, there is to be no PDA in my class, ten laps around the track both of you," he points outside, they both sighed and left the gym, while going outside.

"See how could I ever like a guy like that?" Andrea squeezed his hand. Spencer smirked, as they walked around the track. After walking two laps, they ran the next three, breathing hard, Andrea took a break on the bleachers.

"Hey Drea, did your mom tell you stories about her in high school before?"

"A few things, she had this boyfriend Casey Jones, and they had a make out spot, she got into a lot of trouble, it was actually a funny story."

"Well do you want to try it out?" he smiled.

"I would trust me, but I don't want to get in trouble my mom wouldn't be so happy about that."

"We haven't been alone in a while."

"Yeah, but usually when we makeout it leads to sex, and I don't want to risk it."

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, that's understandable, don't want to have sex with you at school, especially since I don't have any more condoms."

"We used all of twenty of them? How much do we have sex?"

"I don't know," he shrugs. "Maybe us running out is telling us to take a little break."

"Yeah, we really should."

Spencer nodded he wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head. "I love you Andrea."

"I love you too," Andrea winked, pulling him off the bench, "Let's finish off our laps."

The rest of the period carried on, they didn't get in anymore trouble. Next class was Andrea's favorite subject science.

"Welcome to the class of Biology," the teacher spoke up. "My name is Mrs. Quincy, we have a lot to cover in this school year, I hope you guys have fun, but be sure you actually learn something from it all. This class is very important for credits to graduation, that means don't slack because it will come back to you in your senior year," she continued, Andrea paid close attention to this class.

The teacher got done talking when the bell rang for their lunch time. The kids all happily left and Spencer walked side by side with Andrea. Katie kept quiet as she walked behind them. They got their lunch and sat at a table outside.

A boy by the name of Joseph Wilkins, walked over, he went to Andrea's high school after winter break in the eighth grade.

"Hey, hey, well if it isn't Miss Andrea Isles, looking hot today," he licked his lips. "Didn't know you were going here."

"Well she is, what's it to you?" Spencer frowned.

"It's everything to me, we had some good chemistry, don't tell me she started dating you Spence," Joseph shook his head. "We had some good times didn't we sweetheart? Remember after your birthday party, when everyone left and I helped your parents clean up. Tell me you remember how we kissed, it was a very magical moment. If you don't mind me saying," he smiled.

"Wait what are you talking about? She would never kiss you when she was dating me," Spencer frowned. "Stop lying and go mess with somebody else."

Andrea frowned and looked at her boyfriend, "Spencer, um... he's not lying."

"What do you mean he's not lying?" he grunted.

"Calm down Spencer, trust me we did but he's leaving one important thing out once he laid his lips on mine I slapped him, with no hesitation."

"Really?" Spencer asked softly, feeling bad for overracting.

"Sadly she's telling the truth, you can't let me have a little bit of fun messing with your boyfriend. It's a shame," he shook his head and left.

"Andrea, look I'm sorry for getting all pissed off."

"It's okay Spencer, trust me, it could have happened to anyone."

Spencer smiled, kissing Andrea hard.

"Aw come on, I'm eating here," Katie frowned. She hated seeing her best friend making out with her brother. Katie wanted Andrea bad, she didn't know what she was going to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How much longer do you think Andrea is going to keep her boyfriend a secret to Jane and Maura. And how much trouble could see actually get into.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_glad you guys are enjoying this... glad i have fans for this story and people are loving it from only two chapters_

**Chapter 3:**

The rest of the first day went well, it was after school, and her parents were too busy at work to pick her up. They told her to go hang out at Katie's place so she wouldn't be alone. Andrea didn't mind that one bit, that means she got to spend more time with Spencer.

Andrea, got in the car with Spencer, and Katie. Their mother was an attractive woman, she was a great woman, she helped Andrea out a lot. But unlike her parent's their mom knew she was dating Spencer. Christine Roberts was divorced her husband was abusive and she had enough of it. He had gotten arrested by Jane Rizzoli, and ever since then Christine couldn't stop admiring the detective.

"So how was your guy's first day at high school?"

"Well Katie couldn't stop hitting on our homeroom teacher," Spencer told her.

"Well this boy here has a hard time keeping his hands off my best friend."

"Why do you care, one day you'll just get a girl and then you won't even care about me and Andrea."

"I'm her best friend, I'll always care monkeybutt."

"Okay children, settle it down," she shook her head and pulled up into their driveway.

Spencer let Andrea out of the car, before grabbing her hand and leading her up to his room.

"God Ma, he makes me sick."

"I know you like your best friend, but you can't do anything about it, they're in love. There'll be someone out there for you, trust me," Christine kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I still don't think its fair," Katie frowned and headed inside, plopping down on the couch.

"Nothing in life is fair sweetie, trust me, but in the end it will all be worth it."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too," she kissed the top of her daughter's head.

_If Andrea wants to play hard to get, then well she better be prepared for the game. _Katie thought to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Spencer," Andrea whispered as his hand slid up her shirt.

"Yeah, what is it?" he kissed her neck, as he was lying on top of her.

Andrea sat up, "I think your sister is jealous."

"She's just mad because she can't get a girl like you. I wouldn't worry about her too much."

"But she's my best friend, I can't just forget about her."

"Come on Drea, let's not talk about my sister, alright?" he whispered, running a hand through her hair.

"Okay," Andrea smiled, bringing her boyfriend's lips down to hers. His hand slid up her skirt. "Spencer, we can't, we don't have protection."

"Hey don't worry I'll go gentle on you," he smiled and continued roaming his hand up her outfit.

She smacked away his hand, and Spencer sat up.

"Come on babe," he frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I can't, I can't risk it, my parents will kill me."

"Fine, whatever," he grunted, getting up from the bed.

"Why are you so upset with this?" Andrea asked with a frown.

"Because I want to show you how much I love you."

"Well then if you loved me you would understand."

"Hey babe, I do understand, it's just that I have urges I can't control."

"So what, would you start sleeping with someone else to feel better?"

"Andrea I may want sex, but I'm not that much of an ass. You're my girlfriend, and I would never, ever in my life cheat on you. You are amazing, believe you me."

"Fine, I know guys have these needs, so I forgive you. For now."

"For now is good," he leaned down kissing her gently on the lips, before grabbing her hand and taking her to the living room, where Katie was watching CSI Miami on tv.

"Hey sis, what you watching?" Spencer asked, even though he didn't really care.

"CSI Miami, Natalia BoaVista is a fine piece of ass," Katie licked her lips and Andrea laughed at her friend, before sitting on the couch next to her.

"Well I'm going to get a snack, I'll be back," Spencer nodded before leaving to go into the kitchen.

"See there Andrea, those are the most perfect things ever on a woman, her breasts. Damn she fine."

"Whatever gets you off hitting on my mom, is fine by me."

"Fine, but I hope you know one way or another someone is going to talk about your mother Jane Rizzoli. It's either me or my mom."

"Your Mom, has a thing for mine?" Andrea asked, only a little surprised, she sees the way Christine looks at Jane.

"Hey who doesn't want Jane, she's everything perfect about women. Remember that one day when we were younger and slept over at your house, had to pee and walked in on your mom getting out of the shower."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"She's the reason why I enjoy girls over boys, and having a brother just turns me off to guys all together."

"Your brother is cute," Andrea smirked, and Katie laughed pointing to the scene.

"I still don't see what you see in him. Now that is who is hot for ya, Ryan Wolfe."

"Maybe that's because Spencer's your brother, and I'd do anything to get with Ryan Wolfe," Andrea looked at the screen and licked her lips.

"You're in love with him Andrea, every time he comes on, and when he's with some other woman, you get so jealous."

"Too bad, he's just a tv character, I'd do anything to see him in real life."

"I don't blame you, I'd go straight for him."

"Shut up, you can stick to being in love with our homeroom teacher."

"What? She's hot Drea."

"Yeah, sure, just go get in her pants already," Andrea rolled her eyes, smirking at her best friend, wondering how they have been friends for so long.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I have a question for ya... should Andrea have forgave Spencer or shuld she have got up and left? all opinions will be accepted :)<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The next few hours Andrea had hung out with Spencer and Katie. Straight after she got home she went to her bedroom, while her Ma ordered take out, Jane had to work late.

She got a text from Spencer, two minutes when she arrived home.

_Hey baby, I miss you already, kinda sad you couldn't stay for dinner. Love you._

"Come on, why do you have to be so damn clingy all the time?" Andrea mumbled throwing her phone on her dresser.

"Language sweetie," Maura smirked leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm sorry but I just got home, he doesn't have to text me every couple of minutes. Why do good boyfriends have to be so clingy?"

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"Aw shit," Andrea mumbled.

"Language, so who's this guy and how long have you been dating?"

"I'm dating Spencer," Andrea smirked at the curious look on Maura's face. "And have been for three months. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just thought you wouldn't approve of me dating a guy."

"Sweetie, you can date whoever makes you happy. I didn't actually think you had a thing for that boy."

"So you're not mad I didn't tell you?" Andrea smiled.

"No, but your Mom might be."

"Does she have to be so harsh? She scares me sometimes."

"Well trust me sweetie, you shouldn't be the one scared, now Spencer he should be worried."

"Yeah, he's probably gonna be, I actually feel sorry for him," Andrea laughed. "Mom always works late," Andrea sighed. "I feel like she's not interested in my life."

Maura pulled her to a side hug, letting her daughter rest her head on her shoulder.

"You're mom loves you very much sweetie, it's just that her job is very important."

"So is yours, but why is she always the one staying later than you, you guys used to come home together," Andrea felt her eyes water.

"Andrea, what's really bothering you?"

"I feel neglected by her, she barely seems interested in my life, Katie's mom is closer to her than I am to mine."

"How long have you been feeling this way?" Maura asked her daughter softly.

"A few months now, I cry at night because I don't feel so loved."

"Andrea, I wish you would have told me earlier, I could have fixed things."

"But I don't want you guys splitting up, I love you guys."

"I know you do sweetheart, and your mother and I aren't ever going to split up, I promise."

"Do you really promise?"

"Yes, I really promise," Maura kissed the top of Andrea's head.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was a quiet one, it was eleven at night and Jane wasn't home yet, and it was Andrea's bedtime.<p>

"I guess she's not coming home then, night," Andrea kissed her mother's cheek, before going into her room, closing the door. Andrea tried crying herself to sleep, but that just made her feel worse.

It was around one o' clock when she heard her parents talking.

"Look Maura, I said I was sorry for being late, I had to catch up on some files. Andrea just has to understand that, my job is important."

"Jane, she's your daughter, it's not her fault she feels neglected by you."

"It's not my fault either, seriously Maur, when we had Andrea we promised that yes we would take care of her, but then we would also take care of our jobs as well."

"Just talk to her tomorrow please, it hurts me to see her like this."

"Fine, I'll talk to her," Jane kissed her wife softly. "Do you wanna go to bed?"

"Actually I'm quite tired, but since we're both off tomorrow, when Andrea is at school we'll do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want, who knows Maur, that may just be worth the wait. Oh and maybe I should take our daughter to school and talk to her, and you can stay in bed awaiting my return."

"I don't know what I would do without you in my life Jane," Maura kissed her wife a little more passionate.

"Well you probably won't be having amazing sex," Jane smiled, pulling her wife into their bedroom. "I love you Maura."

"I love you too Jane," Maura kissed Jane softly, before snuggling into bed together.

The next day Andrea woke up late, and only had a few minutes to get ready. Once she got dressed, she left her room noticing that neither of her parents were up. So she knocked on the bedroom door. She heard Maura curse _'Damn it Jane,_' before she opened up the door.

"What happened? Is there no school or something?"

"Your mom must have overslept, I'm going to have to take you to school."

"Okay, I'll wait by the car," Andrea sighed, walking out.

The ride to Andrea's school was spent in silence, she immediately jumped out of the car when Maura pulled up to the school.

"Thanks for the ride Ma, love you," she slammed the door, and rushed to homeroom.

Once entering she saw Katie talking it up with the teacher.

"Hey Katie, hey Miss Alexander, mind if I borrow my friend," Andrea could have swore she saw Katie looking the teacher up and down. Andrea groaned, and grabbed her friend by the hand, taking her to their seats.

"Come on Andrea, play nice. I was getting her started on falling for me."

"Yeah, what idiot would ever want to fall in love with you?" Spencer laughed, with a smug look on his face.

"What's the matter Spence?" Andrea asked, sitting down.

"Oh he's just pissed that he didn't get some last night. I haven't seen him so cranky before."

"Shut up bitch," Spencer mumbled.

"What the hell Spencer?" Andrea glared at her boyfriend as she saw Katie frown, turning her head to the teacher. "What crawled up your ass today?" she frowned, scooting closer to Katie. "Are you going to be alright?"

Katie just shrugged, "I'll be fine I don't care how much of an ass he's being."

"You better be nicer to my best friend Spencer, you don't have to be so rude."

"No, being rude is not returning a text back to your boyfriend."

"So this is what this crankiness is all about? I'm sorry if unlike you I have a life and family problems. I don't feel like talking to you when your acting this way," Andrea frowned and turned her attention back to the homeroom teacher, discussing what's going to occur in their freshman year.

"Screw you then," Spencer mumbled, and Andrea ignored him. She was going to talk to him later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah well Spencer is fixing to get DENIED as boyfrend material lol yeah i dont want him to be a good guy becuz its one step closer to Katie telling Andrea that she wants to be with her. are you excited for more, cuz i am and remember review :)<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_okay here's what i think you guys have been waiting for... Andrea to kick Spencer to the curb... Enjoy you guys are great so hope you dont mind the fast updating :)_

_**Chapter 5:**_

The next two periods Andrea didn't even look at Spencer, in math class she couldn't stop staring intently at her teacher. Katie noticed this and smirked. And then in gym class they had to walk around the track all class.

Andrea saw Katie walking with a blonde haired girl, they were in a friendly conversation. She saw the girl laugh and lean in kissing Katie. How Katie can get a girl so quick was beyond her? Was it something about her lips or the way she talks to girls? Andrea didn't know, but the blonde hair girl rushed off to her friend.

Andrea looked at Katie, who just shrugged.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know these girls just come to me. But I have my eye on someone else, and I told her that, she just really wanted to kiss me. It was the first time I talked to her since coming to school, I don't know what girls see in me."

"Trust me sweetie, you're absolutely beautiful, funny and easy to talk to, and I love you for it."

"I love you too," Katie smirked. "Oh and sorry for my brother being an ass."

"Katie, I think I might break up with him," Andrea shrugged.

Her best friend stopped, and stared at Andrea in disbelief, she thought she was happy with him, besides the incident from this morning.

"He's too clingy ever since yesterday after I denied him of sex."

"Wow, you actually learned how to say no," Katie smirked, receiving a slap from Andrea.

"Shut up," Andrea smirked. "And I don't know this morning in homeroom when he snapped at you, I know he's your brother, but I'm tired of him always bothering you, remember two months ago when he slapped you giving you a black eye, and you never told your mom, but told me."

"I didn't want her getting upset, thinking that he was going to turn out like our dad. Has Spencer ever hurt you physically?"

"No, but if he did it would have been over the minute it happened."

"I told you my brother's a jerk, be glad I know how to treat you like you're supposed to be treated."

"Well you are my best friend after all," Andrea pulled her close.

_'And I care because I'm in love with you._' Katie thought to herself with a smile, grabbing Andrea's hand intertwining their fingers together. Andrea looked down at their hands and smiled, something felt different, and whatever it was Andrea liked it.

"Hey looks like we have a set of dykes on our hands," a boy walked up to them, Spencer walking next to him.

"Hey my girlfriend is not a dyke," Spencer frowned.

"What a bad brother you can't defend your own sister?" the boy smirked, glaring over at Katie.

"Who cares about her, she just one of the others who don't know how to stay away from taken girls."

"What gives you the right to be an ass to your own sister?" Andrea crossed her arms, gaurding Katie from her brother.

"Hey bitch, who asked you?"

"Who exactly are you calling a bitch?" Andrea balled her fists as Spencer turned around to his 'friend'.

"No one has the right to call my girlfriend a bitch except me."

"Oh so now I'm a bitch? Well you know what I might as well be gay so I don't have to deal with guys only wanting girls for sex. Go screw around with someone else Spencer, because we're through. And don't even bother trying to beg for forgiveness."

"This is a bunch of crap, all I've done for you."

"All you done for me, go mess up another girl's life, come on Katie," Andrea grabbed her by the hand and walked off. She felt her eyes burn with tears.

"I'm sorry Andrea."

"No Katie, you shouldn't be sorry, Spencer should. I can't believe I was in love with him, now I know why you like girls."

"Girls can still hurt each other, trust me, liking a girl is not easy."

"How exactly do you know a girl is a lesbian or bi without freaking them out?"

"Well everybody I meet apparently they have a vibe that I like girls, it's really weird so if they are gay or bi they act on their impulses."

"Okay, I guess girls can be weird too, but guys take too long to mature."

"You got that right? So can I welcome you to the good side?" Katie asked, smiling.

"I don't know I haven't felt something from a girl before, some I find attractive and all, but I don't think I would ever date one."

"Trust me if you find the right girl for the first time, dating them will get easier as you progress."

"I'm glad I have a friend like you. So, why don't you settle down with a girl, your girlfriends rarely ever last longer than a week."

"I'm just trying to find the right one, and when I do, I'll know and hold onto her for dear life."

"Well that girl is going to be very proud to call you hers," Andrea smiled, squeezing her friends hand.

"Okay here's a random thought, what if I started hitting on you?"

Andrea laughed, "I wouldn't take you seriously, to be honest."

"Why not?"

"I've known you for too long my dear, but just so you know I wouldn't find it weird, just funny. You're cute Katie," she ran a hand down Katie's cheek. "Best friends forever, right?"

"Yeah, best friends forever," Katie smiled, and kissed her best friends cheek. _Oh Lord, this is going to be tough, trying to hide my feelings for her. Especially since she might start wanting to be with girls. I just hope one day she'll realize that we belong together. If not I won't mind just staying friends with Andrea... Hopefully._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So thoughts or comments they are both welcomed and appreciated cant wait to see what you guys think... and guess what one step closer to Katie admitting her feelings, it'll take some time first, after Andrea finds out if she really wants to start being with girls. She was always curious how it would be to date a girl since her best friend was doing it. Who knows maybe Maura and Jane are rubbing off on her.<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

_oh since you guys like this story an awful lot im presenting you with another chapter... ENJOY :) _

_**Chapter 6:**_

"Finally this week is over," Andrea smiled, as she was walking Katie to her car on Friday afternoon. Katie was going to sleep over at Andrea's house.

"Glad I could come over," she smirked.

"And please try your hardest to not hit on my Mom."

"Try is the key word," Katie laughed, grabbing her friends hand, they sat on the bench in front of the school and waited until Jane pulled up.

"Come on, let's get going."

"I'm so glad you aren't with Spencer anymore."

Andrea frowned, as she remembered that this morning she arrived to school, seeing Spencer making out with a girl pressed up against the lockers.. It had her really upset, and Katie just wanted to punch him for getting over Andrea so quickly.

"Me either, he's just an ass, good thing I realized this."

"Yeah, me too," Katie smirked as they entered the car.

"How was school?" Jane asked, turning towards her daughter.

"Good, so glad it's Friday."

"Me too thanks for letting me stay over this weekend Miss Rizzoli."

"Katie, please call me Jane."

Andrea noticed her smirking best friend and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, thanks Jane."

The rest of the ride to the Rizzoli-Isles residence was filled with talking, Jane kept on checking on Katie in the back and saw her smiling. Jane had a sense that Katie seemed to have an interest in her best friend. It reminded her of when her and Maura started realizing their feelings.

"Okay kids, Frankie and Frost are here to watch football tonight. And Andrea, don't hit on Frost."

"Alright," Andrea nodded dragging her friend into the house. Jane shook her head.

"Uncle Frankie!" Andrea wrapped her arms around her Uncle's neck. Then she smirked at Frost. "Hey don't feel left out, hugs for everybody," she pulled him into one and Frost kissed her cheek. Andrea felt her cheeks warm up.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Frost asked, and Andrea quickly shook her head.

"No Frost, you know she's just my best friend."

"Just saying, because you know how your moms were best friends and are married," Frost smirked and Jane slapped him in the arm.

"That's enough Barry," Maura walked out of the kitchen, kissing her daughter and hugging Katie. She was fond of the girl, and Maura was wondering if Andrea would ever see how amazing her friend was. But she wouldn't actually push her daughter into dating someone.

"Jane, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?"

"Sure," Jane sighed, as Maura grabbed her by the hand.

"So, my sister tells me that you had a boyfriend, and you didn't let me kick his ass."

"Hey language Frankie," Jane shouted from the kitchen.

"Ha ha you got in trouble," Andrea stuck her tongue out at her uncle/sperm donor.

"Very mature girly, you have to tame your friend there Katie," Frankie smirked at the quiet friend, just watching their interactions.

"Yeah, because I'm so out of control," Andrea rolled her eyes. "Come on Katie, let's get away from these weirdos," she grabbed her friends hand. "Well your not a weirdo," Andrea smirked, kissing Frost's cheek. "You smell good too," she added before taking Katie up into her bedroom.

"Frankie is so hot... if I was a little bit older, and into guys that way, we'd be some hot couple, right?" Katie smirked and Andrea shook her head.

"You talk about him everytime you come over, too bad he's too old for you, and my Uncle AND sperm donor."

"Oh, but you can get with my brother?" Katie crossed her arms, giving Andrea a fake pout. Andrea pushed her friend onto the bed, and Katie who hands were on her arms pulled the young Isles down on top of her.

"Hey, why'd you have to do that for?"

"Oh, I know it's turning you on."

"Come on Katie, don't you go start acting weird now."

"Would you ever experiment with a girl?" Katie asked.

Andrea straddled her friend and shrugged, "Depends on who the girl is."

"Maybe I should set you up with someone, can I please?"

"First I don't know if I'm into girls like that."

"Do you find Jennifer Lopez hot?"

Andrea stopped a moment and felt her face heating up. "Okay, I'm gonna tell you something, but don't laugh."

"Alright."

"I um... used to fantasize about her when I slept."

"Well, who hasn't," Katie smirks, licking her lips.

"Why? Why do you have to do that?"

"Are you jealous, babe?" she smiled.

"Babe?" Andrea shook her head. "You're crazy you know that."

"You're avoiding the question Drea, are you jealous when I talk or look at other woman?"

Andrea sighed, "Okay, I might be a little jealous, because no girl you've been with deserves you."

"Do you know someone who does deserve me?"

"Yes," Andrea smirked, leaning forward, her lip brushing against her ear. "Me."

"You?" Katie asked, with a smile.

"Yeah, and you know why, right?"

"Because we're best friends forever."

Andrea nodded, "Exactly and as my duty as best friend forever, it's my honor to protect you from any kind of hurt and heartbreak."

"That's nice of you to say, thanks for feeling the need to protect me."

"Forever and always," she kissed her cheek softly, gently caressing the other cheek with her hand.

"Andrea?" Katie gulps, feeling herself get turned on.

"Yeah?" Andrea pulled back, looking at her friend suspiciously.

"You're absolutely perfect, in every way possible, and I'm not just talking about your assets," Katie smiled, she couldn't for the life of her, act serious around Andrea, and it was killing her because she thought that Andrea didn't feel that way for her. Little did she know that Andrea at that very moment had started to have small feelings for her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY sooo... how was that... thoughts about Andrea liking Frost (only a little bit), Rizzles or that scene with Andrea and Katie at the end. And yes it's true Andrea is slowly feeling something different with her best friend since elementary school. Review and you shall be rewarded :)<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_okay, are you guys ready for this chapter... you're gonna like it_

_**Chapter 7:**_

"Do you know what we should play?" Katie asked at midnight after everybody already left or went to sleep. They didn't hear Maura and Jane having sex, which was a good thing. Even though Andrea didn't know why they just didn't use the guest house.

"What should we play?" Andrea asked, sitting in her bed, under her covers, wearing sleeping boxers and a tank top.

"The best game there is..."

"Monopoly?" Andrea asked and Katie hit her friend with the pillow.

"No you duck, Truth or Dare."

"But there are only two people, can't we play Monopoly or Scrabble?"

"We should totally play Scrabble, I haven't beat you once yet, and if I win we get to play truth or dare."

"Fine," Andrea nodded, "The game is on the second shelf."

"Yeah I know," Katie smiled, grabbing the game, sitting in bed opposite of Andrea. "I will win."

"Sure, you know my mom hasn't beat Ma at this game... It's all in the Isles genes," Andrea smirked grabbing out seven tiles, handing the bag to Katie, their fingers brushed together and Andrea quickly looked away.

Katie picked out her seven tiles, "Can I go first?"

"Sure, like that's going to help you anyways."

"You are so full of yourself," she shook her head and put down the word 'groped.'

"Really? Groped?" Andrea eyed her friend suspiciously, immediately putting down her tiles, 'waffle.'

"Are you hungry or something?" Katie laughed.

"Shut up."

The game went on an Andrea lost at Katie's last word.

"Hell yeah! I finally win," Katie smiled, and Andrea sighed.

"I guess we get to play Truth or Dare."

"YAY!" Katie clapped her hands.

"Why do you want to play so bad?"

"Only one way to find out, okay now ask me the question."

"Truth or dare?"

"I'll start off with truth my lady," Katie smirked.

"Okay, have you ever done anything you've regretted?"

"As a matter of fact, I have, I regret making out with a girl who was dating someone."

"Really?" Andrea asked in shock as her friend nodded her head.

"Truth or dare, babe?"

"Um... truth."

"Who was the person you were talking about when you said that you found some girls attractive?"

Andrea frowned, rubbing her neck, "Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes you do."

"Okay, it was the girl who kissed you in gym class. She flirted with me the first day of school, but I told her I wasn't gay, even though I did find her attractive."

"Wow, really? Do you want me to set you up with her? She's a smooth talker."

"Um... I don't know about that, I don't know if I like her in that way. And she as my first girlfriend, I don't know."

"So you're already thinking about getting a girlfriend?"

"Yes, I honestly am," Andrea nodded.

"Who do you want to date?"

_'Please say it's me, please oh please,'_ Katie thought to herself.

"I don't want to say."

"Aw come on Andrea, why not?"

"I don't think I want this girl as my first girlfriend, I don't even know if she finds me attractive or not."

"I bet she does, give me her initials at least," Katie pouted.

"It will give too much away," Andrea stated nervously, rubbing her hands on her shirt.

"Okay, Andrea, I want you to close your eyes."

"Close my eyes, why?"

"Just do it, I promise you'll wanna be surprised."

"Okay, don't be getting weird on me either," Andrea closed her eyes tightly and Katie nervously scooted up to her best friend, this move would either tell her that Andrea likes her or she's talking about another girl.

"And keep them closed."

"Okay, I promise," Andrea nodded and Katie leaned in closer, nervous as she closed in, her lips brushing against Andrea's she heard herself moan, and then... she felt what she thought she wouldn't, Andrea lips moved in sync with hers.

Katie grinned into the kiss, her tongue brushing against Andrea's bottom lip. Andrea opened slowly as their tongues came together and Katie's fingers ran through Andrea's hair. Andrea wrapped her arms around her best friend, pulling her down on top of her.

A few heated seconds later Andrea pulled back, opening her eyes, panting lightly.

"Oh my God, we just made out didn't we?" she asked in shock, as Katie's finger ran over her lips.

"Was that a mistake? Oh I'm so sorry I ruined our friendship, didn't I?" Katie got all panicky.

"Just shut up and kiss me again, this felt right, and I don't think I want to stop," Andrea pulled Katie's body and lips back onto hers.

"God, now I know why my brother loved you so much," Katie licked her lips and then kissed down Andrea's neck.

"Katie," Andrea moans pulling away slightly.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to ask you something, out of all the girls you've been with..." Andrea starts and Katie smiled.

"You're the first one I've actually had real feelings for."

"Really?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, and that's the truth," Katie sighed, running her hand down Andrea's cheek. "I know you went out with my brother, but I've wanted you for the longest time. Will you be my girlfriend?" Katie asked, and Andrea smirked, wrapping her arms around her friend's neck, forcing her lips back onto hers. The kiss got really heated, until Andrea pulled back for air.

"Does that answer you're question?" she kissed down Katie's neck.

"Yes, but I want you to say it," she moaned softly.

"I would be honored to be your girlfriend, babe," Andrea winked, and Katie softly grinded her hips into Andrea's. "I'm glad we talked about this, I'll be the best girlfriend you've ever had."

"And we'll last longer than a week, right?"

"We'll last longer than a month, now come on, let's get to sleep," Andrea kissed her girlfriend's cheek and Katie rolled off of her, and they snuggled together.

"Sweet dreams babe," Katie hand ran through Andrea's hair.

"We have to work on these nicknames for each other," she wrapped her arms around Katie's waist, and Katie laid her head on Andrea's chest.

_'I can get used to this,_' both girls thought to themselves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guess what THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER YAYY i bet you guys are happy, get ready for more, all comments and questions are welcomed, so review if you want more :)<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_You guys must love me and this story... thanks for the reviews and REALLY glad that you guys are enjoying it _

_okay a few more chapters and this story will pick up pace, and venture a little farther into the future. Since this is called The Andrea Isles Chronicles, expect more than one story for this series, it'll venture through her whole life of heartbreak and love... trust me this series will be worth the read :)_

_**Chapter 8:**_

Andrea woke up the next day at eight o' clock and realized that Katie wasn't in her bed.

"Come on Katie, where are you?" Andrea frowned, fixing to get out of bed, when the door slowly opened and there appeared Katie with a tray.

"You weren't supposed to wake up until I came up here," Katie sighed, and brought the tray over to Andrea.

"Katie, what the hell is this?"

"It's breakfast for you and me, it's breakfast in bed morning," Katie snuggled underneath the covers along side Andrea.

"This smells good, Katie, why'd you do all this?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend now and it's my job to make you happy."

"I'm already happy, I'm dating my best friend," Andrea leaned over and kissed her girlfriend.

"And I'm the first girl you're dating, so I want everything to be perfect, plus my brother never did something this special for you."

"While we're dating and all, can we try not talk about your brother, and my ex."

"Oh yeah, sorry," Katie nodded, putting some eggs on her fork, and feeding it to her best friend.

"Damn, this is good Katie."

"My mom taught me how to make breakfast, I thought I would never need to learn how either."

"Well I'm glad you learned how."

"Anything for my girlfriend," Katie leans in and kisses her Andrea. "I'm glad you're finally mine."

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend was fun filled, they mostly spent time alone because Andrea's parents were really busy. They didn't even realized that their daughter was dating her best friend. Sunday night Katie had to head back home, it was the first time Andrea slept alone for two days.<p>

Monday at school Andrea was really tired, she almost fell asleep getting her school things out of her locker. Then Spencer walked up to her.

"Hey baby," Spencer crossed his arms, smirking.

"I'm not your baby anymore Spencer, I moved on and you should too."

"Yeah, heard you're dating my sister, a big step up," he rolled her eyes. "She isn't good enough for you."

"And you are?"

"We were perfect for each other, it's her fault that you're no longer with me."

"I have to get to class," she slammed her locker, walked away but Spencer grabbed her wrist.

"You'll be crawling back to me, trust me."

"Why should I trust you?" she asked, pulling her arm away from him.

"Because you're still in love with me," he kissed her cheek, before walking away.

"Still in love with you, my ass," Andrea mumbled to herself and went to first period.

She had a frown on her face, until she entered the classroom, sitting next to Katie.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"Your brother is just being an ass."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

Andrea shook her head, "Why did you tell him we were dating?"

"I didn't, believe me, I was telling my mom about it and he must have overheard us."

"I don't want people finding out about us for a while Katie, I'll feel uncomfortable of what people will think."

"I guess that was something we needed to discuss, but didn't, but trust me I only told my mom."

"Okay, okay, I trust you," Andrea smiled, and then started to pay attention to her math teacher.

It was a normal period in gym until they had to go dress out, so heading to the locker room.

A girl was staring at Andrea, when Katie had to go to the bathroom.

"Hey Andrea, heard that you are dating Katie."

Andrea frowned, "Who told you?"

"Spencer's new girlfriend, who happens to be my best friend. And I understand why you're dating Katie. You should stop trying to use her to make Spence jealous, it's not fair to each of them," the blonde smiled.

"I am not using Katie to make anyone jealous, and I'm pretty sure that Spencer isn't dating anybody."

"Is that what he told you? He was making out with a girl this morning before you came to school. He's just trying to make you feel guilty so you dump his sister. He is trying to protect you believe it or not from getting hurt, do you know how many girls she has been with?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Katie asked, as she walked over there, pressing the blonde haired girl against the lockers. "I'm tired of you and your lies Lexi, I'm glad I broke up with you over the summer."

"Well I'm glad we're over too, because now I can move onto your sexy girlfriend," Lexi licked her lips, and Katie grabbed her by the shirt collar.

"Katie, calm down some, she's not worth it."

"Do you not see how she is looking at you? Come on, let's head outside," Katie frowned, pulling Andrea by the arm. "I'm so sorry about Lexi."

"Now you know why I didn't want anyone finding out about us, especially after I just recently dumped Spencer. Do you know how many rumors I'm going to have about me now? I'm not saying it's your fault, I just knew it was going to happen," Andrea frowned.

"Does this mean we aren't going to date anymore?" Katie asked, just curious.

"Of course not Katie, we just started dating I'm not ending things so soon, before things have a chance to expand,' Andrea explained and walked over to the track and started to do her laps.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So was that interesting or what? Anyways sorry this chapter got updated later than planned because I hit a little road block, so review tell me ur thoughts and give me ideas of what you would like to see occur. And was Andrea's reason for not wanting anyone to find out that she's dating Katie reasonable, should she allow rumors to get in the way? let me know :) thank you in advance you guys are good to me and this story<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_oh sooo sorry for the delay but dang my life has been hectic lately... Enjoy this chapter and the long awaited talk between Jane and Andrea is going to occur, so i hope ur ready for more_

_**Chapter 9:**_

Lexi only bothered Andrea for a little bit, she admitted that she's just jealous of her ex dating Maura Isles daughter. Andrea was Lexi's type, she wants Andrea to start liking her before she jumps into wanting her more than she does now. She sees Andrea walking by herself off the school campus at the end of the day. Lexi had no ride so she ran over towards Andrea.

"Hey Drea, where's Katie?"

"She had a dentist appointment with Spencer, so they got picked up early."

"Mind if I walk with you?"

Andrea shrugs, "Sure."

On the walk to Andrea's house, she got to know Lexi more and realized why she wasn't seeing Katie anymore.

"So, Katie cheated on you?" Andrea asked, not believing her best friend would do something like that when she was seeing someone.

"Yeah, that's why I'm just trying to protect you, but I know you guys have been best friends for quite a long time. So I'm hoping that she won't cheat on you."

"I hope she doesn't either, because she's the first girl I've been with, and if she did cheat on me, I don't know how we could handle our friendship."

"She seems like she really likes you, no doubt that she'll keep you for a while," Lexi rubbed Andrea's shoulder.

"Well, here's my house. Thanks for walking with me."

"Anything for you," Lexi took out a pen and grabbed Andrea's hand writing her number on it. "Call or text me whenever you feel like talking."

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay, have a good day," Lexi kissed her hand softly, before walking off.

"Wait, are you sure you should be walking by yourself, my mom is home, so maybe she can drive you home."

"Hey, don't worry about me, I know my way around."

"Alright, just be careful."

"Careful is my middle name," Lexi smirked, shoving her hands in her pockets and walked off.

Andrea shook her head, smiling and admiring Lexi as she left, before heading inside.

Entering the house, she saw Jane sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey Mom, what are you doing home?" Andrea asked, putting down her bag and sitting next to her mom.

"They sent me home because I appeared to be too distracted."

"So, how long have you been home?"'

"Since noon, how was your school day?"

"Same as usual."

"And that means?" Jane asked, finally looking at her daughter.

"Just boring," Andrea sighed, talking to her mom was a challenge these days. "The good thing is I don't have to do any homework."

"Not even in math?"

"Nope. Look mom we need to have a talk about something important."

"About what?" Jane turned to her daughter.

"Please, don't take this the wrong way, but I feel as if you aren't really involved in my life."

"Well, you never tell me what's bothering you."

"If you were home more, you would have noticed it by now. I feel like you love the job more than you love me."

"Andrea, that is not even close to being true."

"Well it sure as hell seems like it."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Are you seriously asking what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Andrea shouted.

"Andrea, that is nothing of your concern."

"I can't even talk to you, if you wouldn't shut me out, you'd be easier to talk to," Andrea grabbed her bag and ran off to her room, slamming the door.

Jane huffed and shut off the tv, running a hand through her hair, as she pushed herself off the couch and walked to her daughter's room, knocking on the door softly.

"Go away!"

"Open the door and let's have a civilized conversation."

"Nothing is ever civilized with you."

"Look Andrea, I'm sorry I've acted like I don't love you. You mean the world to me, I only work because I want my daughter to have the finer things in life."

"The finer things in life, is actually having a mother who cares," you could hear that Andrea had been crying.

"I do care about you sweetheart."

"Then you should act like it every once in a while," Andrea stated softly, before she opened the door.

"I know, I promise I'm going to try harder to make you feel more loved," Jane pushed a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear, before Andrea wrapped her arms around her mom, crying softly.

"I hate making you cry kiddo," Jane whispered, kissing the top of Andrea's head. She rubbed her back, letting her cry until she was finished.

Andrea pulled back, wiping her eyes, "Mom, there's something else that I haven't told you. Ma doesn't know either, but I don't think I can hold it in anymore."

"Okay sweetie, what is it?"

"I'm dating someone."

"Oh, really?" Jane asked, with a slight smile. "I think you should introduce him to me and your Ma."

"Actually you already know the person, but the um... thing is," Andrea rubbed the back of her neck. "It's not a guy."

"Oh, I didn't know you were attracted to girls."

"Yeah, well it really was a big surprise to me too," Andrea sighed.

"So who is it, since I know her."

"It's Katie."

"Katie? Well isn't she a little out of your league?"

"Isn't Ma a little out of your league?" Andrea teased.

"Your Ma is out of anyone's league," Jane smirked. "Trust me, when we first got together it was too good to be true, that she actually had a thing for me."

"I'm glad you guys got together."

"So, are me and you good now?" Jane asked, looking down at her daughter with a smile.

Andrea nodded, "Yeah, we're good. I love you Mom," she kissed the older woman's cheek.

"I love you too Andrea, forever and always, remember that."

"Yeah Mom, forever and always," Andrea hugged her mom tighter, glad things were on the right track with the two of them again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So i hope you liked it and didnt mind the delay too much. How do you like that Andrea and Jane cleared things up, and what about Lexi, what importance does she have into the story? GUess you have to read more to find out, but to get more you hafta review more, so as always keep up the good work and ill try and do the same. :)<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_hooray on chapter ten and doing good in reviews and views for this story... you guys keep it up :) also sorryz for the delay_

_**Chapter 10:**_

Hours later Andrea was laying on her bed, talking on the phone with her girlfriend.

"Hey, I really missed you after school. I told my Mom about us, you know she said the funniest thing."

_"Like what?"_

"That you are way out of my league."

_"God, I love your Mom, it is true though."_

"How can you say that it's true?" Andrea asked her girlfriend.

_Katie laughed, "You're just so cute cupcake."_

"Why do your nicknames for me always have to involve some type of food, two days ago you called me your butter biscuit."

_"I don't know, it just comes to me. I'm so bored at my house right now, can't I be invited over for dinner?"_

"I actually just wanted to spend time with my parents, it's been a while since we could all eat together, and stuff that isn't take out."

_"Alright, you still owe me a first date."_

"Yeah, I know I'm planning on it being this weekend which will mark our one week as being a couple."

_"Babe, how come you are so cute?"_ Katie asked and Andrea knew she was smirking.

"Because I got Isles, and Rizzoli genes."

_"Your Rizzoli genes are absolutely perfect by the way. I can see me being a Rizzoli one day."_

"Seriously?" Andrea asked, feeling her cheeks become flushed. "You can see us being married?"

_"I don't know about being married, but I know we'll always be together for the rest of our lives, and marriage is too big of a commitment."_

"I know, picturing spending the rest of your life with one person, is kind of nerve wreaking."

_"Yep, well my mom is calling me to get off the phone for dinner. I love you."_

"I love you too Katie."

_"Hugs and kisses my love."_

"X and O's baby," Andrea smirked.

_"You're such a cute little dork."_

"You should be proud."

_"Trust me I am, why else would I be in love with you?"_

"Touche," Andrea replied. "Talk to you later."

_"Toodles,"_ Katie said before Andrea hung up.

Andrea was extremely happy with Katie, but ever since this afternoon with Lexi she never told Katie, because she knew she'd be pissed that her new girlfriend let Katie's ex walk her home.

"I hope she never finds out," she sighed, running a hand through her hair. The young Isles, put her hair in a ponytail before walking down to the living room, seeing her parents snuggled up on the couch together. "Hey guys."

Andrea sat down in the recliner.

"Are you okay kiddo? You look kind of lost," Jane asked, trying to start being more involved.

"I know I said be involved more, didn't know you were going to be this involved now."

"It's only been like three hours since then and you've been on the phone with your girlfriend for two of those," Jane teased her daughter.

"She's just in love Jane, you know how that is," Maura looked at her daughter with a smile. Andrea just sighed, feeling guilty.

"Do you guys keep secrets from each other?"

"That depends kiddo, why are you asking?" Jane looked at her daughter.

"Well I kind of made friends with her ex. She walked me home, and then when she walked off I was kind of checking her out."

"I think you should just tell her, you guys just started dating and being dishonest this early in it, isn't really a good plan," Maura told her.

"Ugh dating someone is so hard. How was it like dating your best friend?" Andrea asked, she really needed help.

"It was kind of easy enough, people already thought we acted like we were together, it just took us a while to figure out what our feelings were for the other. And when we did, it was like our friendship only grew, except we did more."

"Like start having sex?" Andrea asked, and Jane looked at her daughter in surprise.

"What do you know about sex?" she asked.

"Mom, I'm not deaf when you guys are at it, you're so loud. Why do you think I go sleep in the guest house?"

"Oh, sorry about that, we can try to keep ourselves down."

"Mom, you are the only one I can hear, Ma knows how to keep it down."

Maura couldn't help but give a small smile, "You are kind of loud, I always have to tell you to keep it loud."

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch tonight?" Jane smirked, kissing her wife softly.

"Ew, come on guys I'm right here," Andrea pushed herself off the couch and went to go find a snack in the kitchen. She pulled out her phone and texted Katie.

Maybe you should come over, my parents are getting too touchy feely.

_Eww I'm sorry Andrea, but I have to stay home tonight, it's a school night and I'm pretty tired._

Alright I'll just see you tomorrow then.

_Love you cupcake :)_

Love you too, Andrea texted her message and then looked at her hand. Typing a message to Lexi.

Hey Lexi, it's Andrea, my girlfriend is going to sleep and I just want someone to talk to.

_Hey I just finished my shower, what's up?_

I was just thinking about you, there isn't many people I have in my phone contacts.

_So I should feel important :)_

I guess you can say that, glad you made it home just fine.

_Yeah, I did, and Andrea I was doing some thinking._

About what?

_You. Is it such a good idea to be friends when you're dating my ex?_

I was thinking about that too, I don't know Katie was the only friend I have and I wouldn't mind having another friend. Why do you ask?

_Because I felt you checking out my ass._

... How um, could you feel that?

_A lot of girls check me out, but some how it made me quite uncomfortable, only becuz you are dating Katie._

I didn't mean to check you out, I felt bad about it too, becuz I'm dating ur ex, who happens to be my best friend. There is just something about you that caught my eye when you walked me home.

_Oh, I'm sorry maybe walking with you wasn't a good idea, I don't want you to cheat on your girlfriend._

I'm not going to cheat on her, I only want more friends in my life.

_Yeah, I know how you feel I only have two friends that can handle me and they are your ex and his girlfriend._

I'm glad I'm not seeing Spence anymore, even though I was in love with him I surely got over him fast.

_Don't worry that happens. Anyways Drea I'm about ready to pass out, we'll talk more tomorrow okay?_

Alright, it was nice talking to you, see you tomorrow.

_Sweet dreams girly._

Sweet dreams to you too Lexi :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so I'm trying to get you warmed up to this Lexi character, she isn't going to be a bitch, she just wants to make sure Andrea doesn't end up getting hurt, or hurting Katie. Sorry if u dont really approve of Lexi, but she will be in the story for a while. If you want more you know what to do, review peoples and you shall be rewarded<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_okay here is the next chapter... _

_**Chapter 11:**_

It was almost midnight, when Andrea got a phone call from Katie.

"Andrea, I'm standing outside of your house. I need you."

"Sweetie, do you know how late it is?"

"Yeah I do, but my mom had to go in for work this late and my brother hurt me."

"I'll be right down," Andrea replied, before hanging up the phone, and getting out of bed, quietly going down to open the front door.

"Oh my God," Andrea looked at her girlfriend who was supporting a red cheek. "What happened?" she asked, gently tugging her inside.

"Spencer brought over his girlfriend and I was going to call my mom. So he pushed me against the wall, gripping my wrist, and he slapped me. He said that no dyke sister of his is going to rat him out. Then he threw me to the floor, and kicked me a couple of times."

"I'm going to kill that bastard," Andrea balled up her fists.

"Please, Andrea, you can't," she rested a hand on her girlfriend.

"Nobody abuses you like that and gets away with it. Not even that fuckin' ass."

"He's not worth it Andrea," Katie wiped her eyes, and threw her arms around Andrea, crying into her neck. "It was like my dad all over again," she sniffed, as Andrea ran her hand up and down Katie's back.

"It's going to be okay sweetie," Andrea felt her eyes filling with tears, as she kissed the top of her girlfriend's head. "Come on, let's get you a bag of ice then you can sleep on the couch, and I'll make sure your alright."

"You don't have to stay up for me."

"That's what best friends are for."

"Why are you so good to me Andrea?" she pulled back, and Andrea smirked.

"Because you have a smokin' ass body," she smirked.

"Not as smokin' as yours," Katie pressed her lips hard against Andrea, backing her into the couch, their tongues running against each other's as they fell down onto the bed, Katie straddling Andrea, before pulling back a little bit.

Katie slipped her hand under Andrea's shirt, smiling as she had no bra on.

"What about the ice?" Andrea asked, out of breath as Katie removed the shirt from her girlfriend.

"God, you're so beautiful. I think that the ice can wait," Katie licked her lips, lowering them onto one of Andrea's breasts.

"Damn it!" Andrea grunted as Katie ground her hips into her girlfriend.

"Andrea, we have to be quiet."

"I can't... we gotta stop."

Katie pulled back and nodded, "Okay, I think I'm going to need the ice now."

"Good thinking," Andrea smirked, kissing her girlfriend softly, as she was putting back on her shirt.

Andrea walked to the kitchen, and Katie watched her.

"Look at that ass," Katie smirked, licking her lips.

"You're so damn weird babe, but in an irresistable way."

"That's what she said," she winked.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Andrea was asleep on the recliner and was waking up by Maura shaking her gently.

"Wake up sweetie," Maura brushed the hair off of her daughter's face, as Andrea opened her eyes.

"I'm up," Andrea stretched with a frown, herneck hurt from sleeping on that chair.

"What is Katie doing here?"

"She came over last night, she got abused by her brother while their mom was working, and I didn't want to wake you. How could a brother do this to his sister?" Andrea frowned.

"I don't know sweetie."

"I blame his dad, he abused his wife, so of course Spencer would be the same. I'm glad I left him before I became part of the abuse. What am I going to do?"

"You are going to be there for your girlfriend, whenever she needs you, and that does not mean beating up her brother. That is something the mom has to handle doing, giving him a punishment he deserves," Maura patted her hand.

Andrea nodded, in taking what her mother was saying.

"Now go get ready for school sweetie, you can wake Katie up when you are in some clothes, and then I'll call her mother and tell her I'm taking Katie to school."

"Okay Ma, thanks for not forcing Katie to leave."

"She needs her sleep," Maura kissed Andrea's cheek, before she got up and went into her room to go put on an outfit.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Within two hours both girls were ready for school, and Maura went to go drop them off.

"Both of you girls, have a good day now, and no getting into trouble."

"Alright, thanks for the ride Mrs. Isles."

"Please, call me Maura."

"Okay, come on Andrea."

"Okay, bye Ma, I love you."

"I love you too Andrea, and be careful."

"I will," she kissed Maura's cheek, before gathering up her things and getting out of the car with Katie.

The bell rang so they had to hurry up to class."

"Damn it, Katie I need to get something from my locker, so I might be late."

"Alright, see you soon," she kissed Andrea's cheek, and they went in different directions.

When Andrea arrived at her locker, she saw a smirking Spencer, leaning against it with his arms crossed.

"Well there you are, where's the slut?"

"Don't call your sister a slut," Andrea frowned, trying to push him out of the way, but he held on to her wrist tightly. "Spence, get off of me, I'm trying not to be late to class."

Spencer turned her around quickly, shoving her into the locker, forcing his lips onto hers. She pushed him off and he glared at her.

"She really did turn you into a fuckin' dyke. I bet you didn't sleep with her yet, you want to be with a man, I gave you the best sex of your life, and you just turned me away for a damn girl. Who happens to be my sister? I already taught her a lesson last night by slapping her around a little bit. And I know how much you like it rough," he licked his lips.

Andrea kneed him in the groin, as he slid to the floor.

"Nobody treats my girlfriend that way," she kicked him in the ribs a couple of times. "What, you don't like getting beat by a girl?" she smirked, not caring about her locker anymore, walking off before anyone saw what happened.

"This isn't over yet Andrea, we have gym together."

"I can beat you up two times in one day, good day," she walked around him and got to class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spencer deserved that a lot, hope you enjoyed the chapter and arent mad at me for making Spencer a super ass. And I know you guys liked the intimate moment between Katie and Andrea. Review if you want more, reviews mean the world to me, please and thank you<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

_so sorry for the delay got my writing back on the track and going to still continue this if you guys were wondering :) and for you guys wondering about my Friends With Benefits Rizzles story that is on hold for the time being_

_**Chapter 12: In Trouble**_

Andrea came into first period with a smile on her face.

"There you are," Katie kissed her cheek as Andrea sat down. "Why are you smiling?"

"No reason, I just had a little talk with your brother."

"Baby, what did you do to him?"

Andrea patted Katie's hand, "Nothing, lets just say karma is a bitch."

"What am I going to do with you?" Katie shook her head.

"I don't know, but you love me," she smirked.

"Maybe," Katie winked and then class started. In the middle of the class Spencer entered with a frown and holding a bag of ice.

"Your late for class, I hope you got a good reason behind it."

"Apparently I got hurt, can't you see the bag of ice," Spencer handed the teacher his note before going to his seat. "You're going to get it handed to you in gym, you little bitch," Spencer whispered in her ear.

"Can't handle getting beat up by a girl?" Katie smirked.

"You shut up, I could have put you in a coma last night if I wanted to."

"Just go crawl up your ass Spencer," Andrea half shouted, and the teacher looked at her, and half the class laughed at what Andrea said, usually she didn't speak like that.

"Miss Isles, move to the front of the class."

She nodded, picking up her things, kissing Katie softly. "I love you."

Katie felt her cheeks grow flushed, as Andrea walked to the front of the class and sat down.

"What's gotten into your girlfriend today?" the girl sitting next to Katie asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know, but I like it."

"Me too, she has some balls don't she?" the girl smirked.

The rest of the period went by slower than usual, Katie was about to punch Spencer in the face, the teacher just moved her to the front of the class, next to Andrea.

"Reunited," Katie smirked.

"And it feels so good," Andrea laughed.

"Okay ladies, enough of the chatter and finish your worksheet."

"Yes sir," both girls smiled at their math teacher.

As gym came around Katie and Andrea were the only ones still in the locker room.

"Hey sexy lady," Katie sang as she wrapped her arms around Andrea's bare waist who had on her gym shorts and a bra, kissing down her neck.

"Katie," Andrea moaned. "What's gotten into you?"

"Your badass attitude has been turning me on today," her hand roamed down to the crotch of Andrea's shorts, applying a small amount of pressure. "I need you Drea," Katie pouts as Andrea moved away slightly and put on her shirt.

"I don't want to be late to class, and no offense, but I don't want our first time to be a quickie in the locker room."

Katie nodded with a small pout, "I understand. You mean that if we save our first time for something special, then after that we could have a quickie in the locker room?"

"I can't," Andrea shook her head. "Quickies aren't my speciality."

"Ooh I can just see us in bed now, we're going to have so much passion saved up. When might we be having sex?"

"When I'd get comfortable with the fact that I'd be sleeping with my ex's sister, right now it sounds weird."

Katie shrugged, "I'll wait for you baby, no matter how long," Katie kissed her girlfriend softly, and grabbed her hand as they headed for their class, who were already running and walking around the track.

"I'm going to get bored of gym so quickly, we are either running, walking or playing volleyball or basketball," Andrea frowned.

"At least you're here with me," Katie smiled.

"Yeah with the gym teacher who doesn't allow PDA," Andrea groaned.

"Hey ladies," Spencer smirked as he purposely bumped into Andrea.

"Gosh, you really want to be on my badside today."

"When will you learn that Katie is completely worthless, you'd wish you'd be back with me, as we are in bed and I'm giving you better than my stupid sister who can't leave well enough alone."

"I'm glad you are so full of words Spencer, you're full of yourself."

"Full of myself, those are fighting words Isles," Spencer pushed her and Andrea smirked.

"Is that all you got Spence?" she patted his cheek with her hand and he grabbed her wrist. "Let me go," she tried to pull away as he grabbed on tighter.

"Stop hurting her," Katie stepped closer to her brother.

"Katie, I can handle this," Andrea balled up her hand into a fist and punched him in the face hard. He held his nose as he fell to the floor.

"You little..." he started, only to have the teacher yell for Andrea.

"Miss Isles, get changed and go to the office now!" Andrea frowned and nodded, saying goodbye to Katie.

"That's what you get for beating up the teacher's pet," he had a smug smile on his face.

"You're the one with the bloody nose. I wouldn't be talking if I were you," she shook her head as she went into the locker room to get changed, grabbing her belongings and headed for the office, where she found Spencer holding his nose.

"Can't you not be wherever I go?" Andrea pouted and before she sat down they both got called into the principal's office.

"Miss Isles, I wasn't expecting you, whose parents are a cop and the chief medicial examiner to be one of violence. We don't tolerate violence and I've already had one complaint about someone seeing you get in a few hits with Mr. Roberts before first period. You are being suspended for the rest of the week."

"You aren't going to ask for my side of the story?"

"I don't need to hear it Miss Isles, I heard everything in the book."

"He tried to give my girlfriend a coma last night."

"What happens off of school property isn't my problem."

"Really? Well I'm glad you care about your students inside of school than outside of one."

"Go wait outside for your mother, she should be on her way."

"Bye love," Spencer smirked.

"Go to hell, that's all I got to say to you," Andrea waked out of the principal's office and back outside to sit where she was.

Her day was not as good as it was when the day started, and it was all Spencer's fault and the school rules for ruining her happiness.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so how was the chapter? u liked it... want more nd forgive me for the delay review and let me kno ur thoughts :) i like what you guys always have to say :)<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

_thanks for the quick reviews my readers, keep up the good work and I'll do the same. _

_**Chapter 13:**_

The ride back to her house was quiet, Jane just shook her head, not saying anything. Andrea couldn't read if her mom was mad at her or the school.

"Mom, are you mad at me?" Andrea asked as they went inside.

Jane shook her head, "No I'm not, I still don't know why you didn't tell me that Spencer hurt his sister, I have to go talk to his mother about it now."

"What am I supposed to do when your gone."

"Should of thought of that before you beat the crap out of the boy."

"Didn't you used to beat up people too?"

"Only when they hurt my brothers, and I understand that you were just protecting your girlfriend, so I can't punish you too much."

"Thanks mom," Andrea pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too Drea, try not to beat up too many other boys though, alright?" Jane smiled, kissing her daughter's cheek, before leaving the house.

Andrea sat down on the couch, stretching out her legs when she got a message from Katie.

_I hope you aren't grounded babe, here's a nice picture for you, it's how much I miss you already._

She opened the picture and there appeared a picture of Katie's almost naked body in the locker room shower. All she had on was her blue underwear. Andrea felt herself moan as her finger ran down the picture. She wanted her so bad right now.

**_Shit, that is a very hot picture, you look fine._**

_Too bad you aren't here with me, we coulda got our freak on ;)_

**_You are crazy Katie, I love you though, no matter what._**

_Yes no matter what we will always be best friends forever. I got to get to class Babe, I love you too._

Andrea smiled and stared at the picture a little longer. The things she thought of doing to her girlfriend as she looked at the picture, hoping that her parents wouldn't find out about this picture.

She was going to get up and make a snack, but her phone rang and it was Lexi's number. Andrea smiled and answered.

"Hey Lex, why weren't you at school today?"

"I had some things to take care of, oh and I heard what you did to Spencer. You got some balls girl."

"Thanks, he really was being an ass, he almost put Katie in a coma last night."

"Really? If I was still dating Katie I would beat his ass too. He doesn't deserve anyone."

"Yeah, and I got suspended for the rest of the week, but my mom was very calm about it. She's one of those strict parents, but does realize of how she was in school so can't get too mad at me."

"That's good, if I beat some boy's ass my mom would actually ask me where the video or pictures were at."

Andrea smiled, she really liked talking to Lexi, even if she was Katie's ex. Just because Andrea was dating Katie doesn't mean she couldn't be friends with someone else.

"Well hey, since you aren't at school today, want to come over, my mom's are working until around six tonight."

"You really want me over? I don't want to intrude."

"I'm home alone Lex, you don't expect me to stay that way, do you?"

"I'll get my dad to drop me off, he won't mind."

"Alright, see you soon then, bye."

"Bye, don't have too much fun without me."

"Oh, I'll try," Andrea smirked and hung up the phone. Andrea just hoped that making friends with Lexi wouldn't cause too much drama.

* * *

><p>Andrea changed into sweatpants and a tank top, as she made popcorn and found two sodas in the fridge. She hoped Lexi liked Dr. Pepper, Katie wasn't really fond of it. By the time she got all situated there was a knocking on the door. Andrea goes to open it, hugging Lexi almsot immediately.<p>

"Glad you came, I was getting bored already."

"It had only been ten minutes."

"Well Katie's too busy to text, so those ten minutes felt like forever," Andrea closed the door, pulling Lexi to the couch. "I hope that you liked Dr. Pepper and popcorn."

Lexi nodded, "You sure know how to make a woman happy."

"Katie doesn't like Dr. Pepper."

"Yeah I know, at first when she told me that I thought she was crazy."

Andrea laughed, "Yeah, so what do you want to watch?"

"I'm for anything," she said and Andrea nodded, placing the bowl of popcorn on Lexi's lap, grabbing the remote. They found CSI Miami on tv, and there appeared Ryan Wolfe.

"Who's that gorgeous man?" Lexi licked her lips.

"He's Detective Ryan Wolfe, and I called dibs on him before you came into my life."

"Oh no you can have him, who the heck is that?" Lexi pointed to the tan woman with brown hair.

"That is Natalia BoaVista, I think she likes Ryan."

"You didn't call dibs on her, did you?"

Andrea smiled, "You can have her, I promise," Andrea looked at Lexi with the look of excitement on her face.

"You are something else Lexi," Andrea patted her thigh, and Lexi looked up with a sparkle in her eye.

_What is Lexi doing to me? _Andrea frowned and ran a hand through her hair. _I'm in trouble now_, she sighed as she watched Lexi lean back against the couch, her feets lying on the coffee table. Andrea leaned forward and grabbed her can of soda, licking her dry mouth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts or review are welcomed how'd you like that chapter and how will Katie react when she finds out the Andrea is hanging out with Lexi. support the story and ill support you guys by writing more, and uh oh whats going to happen now... only I know, but suggestions are welcomed<strong>_

_**PS Just dont hate me for the way Andrea is feeling for Lexi**_


	14. Chapter 14

_thanks for the review they make Andrea's story possible, please continue to do so and ill continue granting you new chapters :)_

_**Chapter 14:**_

Andrea and Lexi were watching tv until Andrea got a phone call from her girlfriend.

"Hey babe, how was school?" Andrea asked, as she went into the kitchen.

"Could have gone better, Spencer kept on testing me. I'm half way to your house right now, if you don't mind me coming over."

"Don't mind? After a long day my girlfriend is what I need right now."

"That's good to hear, and I really hope you liked the picture."

"Oh trust me Katie, I got so hot I was going to please myself," Andrea smiled and heard Katie groan.

"I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Okay babe," she laughed. "I love you."

"I love you more," Andrea could hear her smiling through the phone as she hung up.

Andrea went back to Lexi who was getting off of the couch.

"I guess that Katie is coming over?" she asked, and Andrea nodded. "I should go before I get you in trouble."

"No, stay," Andrea rested a hand on her arm.

"Are you sure? Katie doesn't like me much," Lexi frowned.

"She's just going to have to deal with the fact that me and you are friends."

"Andrea, are you really sure?"

"Positive, so sit down and calm down," Andrea smiled as there was a knock on the front door.

She went to go get it, and when she opened the door, Katie immediately was in her arms, kissing her with a great force, her hands squeezing her ass. Her lips trailed down Andrea's neck, which she tilted her head so Katie could have more access.

Her tongue and teeth both on her skin, Andrea felt herself grow warm in a certain area and moaned softly, before pulling back.

"I want you in bed so bad," Katie groaned, and Andrea kissed her softly.

"Actually we can't right now, I have a friend over."

"A friend, I thought I was your friend."

"You are, but since we're dating now it should be okay to make friends, right?"

"I guess you're right. Who's your friend?"

Andrea closed the front door, and grabbed hold of Katie's hand, walking her over to the living room, where Lexi was nervously sitting on the couch.

"Andrea, what the hell is this bitch doing here?" Katie frowned, looking at the girl on the couch. "She needs to leave, like now. How could you do this to me Andrea, you just can't be friends with her."

"Katie, calm down," Andrea placed a hand on Katie's shoulder, which she shrugged off.

"Don't tell me to calm down," Katie shouted.

"You are overreacting Katie," Lexi tries to butt in.

"You need to leave Lexi," Katie balled up her fist, fixing to throw a punch when Andrea stood in front of Lexi.

"You don't have to punch her, Lexi maybe you were right, you can leave now," Andrea huffed, running a hand through her hair, as Lexi quietly nodded and left.

Andrea tried not looking in Katie's direction.

"Since when have you've been friends with my ex?" Katie wanted answers.

"For only a few days, why can't I be friends with who I please," Andrea looked up at her girlfriend with teary eyes.

"I'm not saying you can't be friends with anyone, I'm just saying not with her."

"Why not, you need a reason behind everything," Andrea frowned, as Katie sat down on the couch, holding Andrea's hand in hers.

"I don't want her taking you away from me."

"She isn't going to, I love you remember?"

"How can I be so sure, I know how attractive she is, but she tries to take everything that is mine."

Andrea sighed feeling guilty about how she was looking at Lexi earlier, she didn't know if she should tell Katie or not.

"She isn't going to take me Katie, we are only friends, I need you to trust me. I'm sorry if you and her broke up on bad terms, but that was the past and I can't have you stopping a chance when I am able to have friends. I'm not going to run off with her Katie, you mean too much for me to do that," Andrea gave her girlfriend's neck a kiss.

"I'm sorry if I overreacted, she isn't going to come over everyday that your suspended, right?"

"She has to go to school you know. Katie you have nothing to worry about," Andrea rested a hand on her cheek. "I think it's time for us to stop talking," she kissed down Katie's neck after she pulled Katie's shirt over her head. Katie grabbed the waistband of Andrea's sweatpants, pulling them down.

"I'm so attracted to you right now," Katie nipped at her earlobe, her hand applying pressure to Andrea's area. Andrea moaned as she pinned Katie to the couch.

"I sure hope my parents don't walk in right now."

"You want to go upstairs, I can please you better. No interruptions," she whispered in Andrea's ear and she nodded.

"I'd like that," Andrea kissed her lips and wrapped her arms around Katie's neck as Katie carried them to her bedroom.

_For being suspended the day was looking pretty amazing,_ Andrea thought to herself, before her thoughts were cut off by Katie's mouth on her most tender area.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ooohhh getting hot in here lolz How was that and the Katie stuff with Lexi and Andrea? What will happen next, you guys will find out quicker if i get some good reviews (and by good i mean many) so please help me and ur fellow readers and we'll love you forever :)<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

_thanks for reading and reviewing it really means a lot to me, keep it up_

_**Chapter 15:**_

Katie and Andrea lay naked in her bed, Katie's hand caressing her side, there were a few hickeys on Katie's neck and body.

"Oh Katie," Andrea groaned, "You are by far the best sex I've ever had, I'm ready for more," she pinned her to the bed and straddled her waist.

"We can't Drea," Katie sat up and Andrea got off of Katie.

She looked at her with a frown, "Why not?"

"I can't pretend like nothing is wrong."

"What's wrong?" Andrea kissed down her neck.

"You already know," Katie wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I want to be friends with your ex."

"That's the thing, I know how she is, it's not that I don't trust you, it's her. I don't want you getting hurt. I love you more than I loved anyone before," Katie cried into Andrea's chest.

Andrea rubbed her back, "Damn Katie, I'm sorry I didn't be more sensitive about you not agreeing for Lexi to be my friend. What went so wrong in your guy's relationship that I can't be friends with her?"

"Please understand that I don't feel this way for her anymore, I was in love with her, and she promised that when we got older she would marry me, she proposed to me during our relationship and then a few weeks before school started she just gave up, because she found someone 'better,'" Katie looked up at Andrea. "I don't want her getting close to you because she's just going to disappoint you in the end."

"You feel real strongly about this Katie, if it means this much to you I'll stop being friends with her."

"I don't want you being forced into anything Andrea."

"You aren't forcing me to do anything, if you are hurting that bad I really don't want to make everything worse."

"You'd do that for me Andrea?"

"No, I'm doing this for us," Andrea leaned forward, kissing Katie with such passion that they fell back, and she straddled her.

"And you couldn't even close the door," Maura coughed and Andrea frowned, covering themselves and rolling off of Katie.

"Ma, what are you doing home so early?"

"It's almost eight o' clock, and your grandmother is here, so would you girls please get dressed and meet us in the kitchen. We'll talk about privacy later," Maura shook her head and left the room, closing the door.

Katie had her hand over her heart, "Thank goodness it wasn't your other mom, I'd be thrown out of your bed in a heartbeat."

"It's bad with either mother," Andrea groaned as she picked up Katie's clothes and threw them at her. "They never gave me the sex talk before, they don't know that I had sex before. Now I have to hear it, with my grandmother probably staying here while I'm suspended. We probably won't get a chance to do this again, till she leaves."

"I like your grandmother Drea," Katie kissed her cheek, as Andrea rolled out of bed and put on her clothes.

"Gosh, I'm so sore down there," Andrea groaned.

"You're going to have to get used to that."

"I know, the things you can do with your tongue."

"What about you Andrea? You are good at doing oral as well."

She felt her cheeks warm, as they got done getting dressed, she grabbed Katie's hand and they went down stairs.

Maura and Angela were in the kitchen as Jane was relaxing on the couch.

"Hi Grandma," Andrea greets Angela.

"Hey sweetie," she kissed Andrea's cheek.

"You remember Katie, right?"

Angela nodded, "Of course, who could forget this pretty little thing. She's the sister from your boyfriend right?"

"Actually ex boyfriend," Andrea nodded, Angela was the first person to know that she was dating Spencer.

"Oh, I'm sorry it didn't work out," she kissed the top of her head.

"It's alright he turned out to be a real jerk anyways," she frowned. "I got something great in return though."

"What do you mean?"

"Katie is my girlfriend now."

"I would have never took you being into girls."

"Yeah, well, she's better than any other guy I even liked. She respects me, and I never want to let her go, she means too much to me."

Katie couldn't contain the smile of Andrea speaking so highly of her. She was going to show her how much that meant later.

"Enough chatting, why don't you girls go watch tv?"

Andrea smiled with a nod and grabbed Katie's hand, sitting on the recliner and pulling Katie on her lap.

"Hey kids, good news is that Katie, your mother is deciding what she wants to with your brother, so she said you could stay over tonight. And that doesn't mean you guys can have sex, I heard your Ma came in on you two. I don't want to have to give you the sex talk tonight. It's easier that your into girls Andrea so I don't have to talk to you about pregnancy cautions."

Just what I need, Andrea groaned, little did she know when it came to sex Andrea wasn't in the virgin apartment anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well tah dah Angela is in the picture, someone needs to watch Angela while Maura and Jane are working and Katie is at school. How was it, review and let me kno my goal is to try and get up to seven reviews before the next chapter so let's see if u guys can do it. :)<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16:**_

"Well thanks for coming over Angela, we will see you tomorrow. Are you sure you don't want to stay in the guest room?" Maura looked at the older Rizzoli.

"I would, but me and Vince are going to be busy."

Jane groaned, she remembered when Korsak told her that he was dating Angela, she was kind of used to the idea, except at work Korsak always visited Angela in the cafe, since he's retired, and when she saw them she still couldn't believe it, but Maura claimed it was cute.

"Alright Ma, goodnight," Jane pretty much pushed her out of the door, closing it after Andrea says her goodbye.

"Well, that was fun, I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Not so fast little missy, we still have to discuss sex with you. Now sit down on the couch."

Andrea groaned and did as she was told, "Okay mom, I'm ready."

Jane nodded, "Alright, so first, sex is I know natural to have, but I'm not really wanting my teenage daughter having sex. You can't just sleep with someone, you have to make sure, you're in it for the long haul. Katie's your first time, right?" Jane asked, looking intently at her daughter.

Andrea immediately showed that she was nervous, and Jane grew suspicious. Katie gripped Andrea's hand, as Andrea shook her head.

"Who else did you have sex with?" Jane asked, angrily, only thinking of one guy. "I'm going to kill that Spencer bastard."

"Mom, he didn't force sex on me."

"You're an innocent girl, your feelings for him just got in the way. That's probably the only reason why he stayed with you for so long. You gave it up to him no wonder why he's been feeling possessive of you. I am so glad that his mom is taking him to a juvenile camp. He deserves that for what he did to you two girls."

"So, you're not mad at me sleeping with Spencer?"

"You didn't get pregnant, so I can't be upset, especially now that you have Katie and I know I can trust her. Right Katie?" Jane looked at the other girl and she nodded.

"You can trust me 200 percent."

"That's what I like to hear," Jane smiled, kissing Katie and Andrea's cheek. "Alright you guys, good night."

"Night I love you Mom," Andrea hugged her mother tightly before running to Maura doing the same. Andrea grabbed Katie's hand and they rushed upstairs.

"You took that pretty well Jane."

"Well I couldn't get on her too much Maura, she does hear us have sex a couple of times every month," Jane wrapped her arms around her waist. "Speaking of sex, I could use some about now, plus Ma isn't in the guest house, so we can go there, and not worry about me giving you the biggest orgasm of your life," Jane kissed down Maura's neck.

"I love you Jane," Maura kissed her wife forcefully, and as Jane pulled back she had that fierceness in her eyes, as she pulled Maura by the hand, exiting through the dining room door, and into the guest bedroom, where she would please her wife the whole night.

"Good, my parents are busy," Andrea looked out the window and saw the bedroom light of the guest house on. Katie stripped until she was just in her underwear and bra, and laid down on the bed. Andrea turned around and licked her lips at the sight before her.

"Want to join me, my sexy lady?" Katie smirked.

"Even after that weird sex talk I just got done having with my mom?"

"Who said anything about sex?" Katie ran a hand down her naked thigh.

"Oh screw it," Andrea took off her clothes even her underwear, straddling her girlfriend. "Your undergarments just have to go," Andrea pulled Katie's bra over her head, and her teeth pulled down Katie's underwear by the waistband.

She was fixing to move her head, and Katie shook her head, "Stay down there for a while," she tossed her head back as Andrea's tongue stroked softly at first.

* * *

><p>"Last night was amazing, I have never been pleased like that before," Katie kissed her girlfriend softly. "Gosh I love you," Katie sat up in bed, but Andrea just pulled her back down.<p>

"Please don't leave yet," Andrea leaned forward capturing Katie's lips with her mouth. Their tongues were in an intense battle, as they continued caressing and kissing each other while they made out for a good half hour.

"Why do you have to go to school?" Andrea frowned as she walked Katie to the door.

"I wish I didn't have to go."

"One day we are going to learn how to skip," Andrea kissed her cheek.

"One day when Angela isn't watching you."

She nodded, "You look amazing in my clothes."

"I'd look better if I was naked," Katie kissed down Andrea's neck.

"Ain't that the truth. Have a good day Katie, I love you."

"I love you too babe," Katie forced a kiss onto her girlfriend, and Andrea moaned when she pulled away.

"I'll miss you so much beautiful, can't wait until I'm off this suspension."

"Me too," Katie licked her lips when Jane honked the horn. "I have to go," she looked at her with a frown.

Andrea watched as Katie walked off, her girlfriend blew her a kiss, and when she was gone Andrea closed the door, and fell to the floor.

"I'm going to marry that girl one day, I just know it," Andrea cried to herself as she went upstairs and cried until she fell back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Awww poor Andrea... lots more is going to happen just wait until my new story of the Andrea Chronicles when they are seniors in high school :) its gonna be a pretty intense series for lil miss Andrea, if u would like to read more stories of Andrea and her love life let me know and ill be sure to inform u on any new story updates for Andrea it'll probably have four stories altogether in this Andrea Chronicles Series, but only if you guys are interested... sorry for the rant and now its ur time to review :)<em>**


	17. Chapter 17

_here is the next chapter... soo sorry for the delay_

_**Chapter 17:**_

Katie was already having a long morning, she had a substitute in her math class, so she just ended up texting Andrea the whole time. Their conversation was really about nothing, but she enjoyed texting her girlfriend.

She ended up falling asleep and having a very detailed dream about them having sex in her shower at her house. She jerked up from her chair, and saw some guy looking at her. Apparently she was moaning in her sleep.

"Having sex with your little lesbian friend, I can't believed you turned Andrea Isles gay, I could have stood a chance with her. After she broke up with that stupid guy you call a brother."

"In your dreams , and I hate my brother just as much as you do, that's why he's being sent off to a juvenile camp."

"Finally that guy was a douche," another boy smirked. "And Katie maybe one day you'll let me watch you and Andrea, that would be some hot stuff."

"Well that is not going to happen," Katie frowned. "Now let me go back to sleep," she groaned and rested her head on her desk.

* * *

><p>"Does being in love have to be so hard?" Andrea asked Angela as they were eating breakfast.<p>

"Well young love is because you have to make sure that your feelings aren't just for the moment."

"You love Korsak, right? You guys make it seem easy."

"Well me and Korsak are older, and are more experienced when it comes to love. Me more than Korsak though, he's a good man and I'm glad to be with him. Jane I think is the only one who is still undecided about this whole relationship between me and Korsak."

"I approve, I like him, my mom is just stubborn."

"Oh I know... believe me," Angela smirked.

* * *

><p>It was time for gym class, as Katie groaned she didn't really want to deal with anyone, especially Lexi.<p>

Katie was tempted not to dress out, but then the coach got upset, so she had to.

She entered the locker room and realized that all of the girls were already out of it. Katie was getting changed as she heard a locker slam, and there appeared Lexi.

"Hey babe," Lexi leaned against the locker, smiling at Katie, who quickly threw on a shirt over her bra.

"Don't call me babe, and stop fuckin' looking at me like that."

"That's no way to talk to an ex sweetheart, you done brainwashing Andrea yet?"

"Brainwashing? Aren't you the one who has done enough brainwashing for her. Why the hell all of a sudden do you want to be friends with my girlfriend?"

"Because she is fun to be around, I want nothing more than a friendship with her."

"Yeah right Lex, you know you are just waiting for a chance to get in her pants. Well guess what babe, she isn't wanting to hang around you anymore."

Lexi shrugged, "What a shame me and her could have been good friends, she's hot by the way, to be honest I was actually tempted to kiss her yesterday, but you know why I didn't?"

"Why?" Katie crossed her arms.

"Because I'm still in love with you," she ran a hand through her hair, and sighed.

Katie looked at Lexi and laughed, "Cut with the bullshit Lex."

"I'm mad you think I'm lying, I can prove to you that I still love you."

"How?"

"Give me your hand."

"No, what the hell Lex?" Katie scoffed.

Lexi snatched it, and brought it near her pants, "Remember how wet I got when me and you were making out."

Katie tugged on her wrist and Lexi smirked, "Get your hand off of me Lex, I don't need to see how wet you are."

Lexi dropped her hand, and pressed Katie against the locker, she was glad she was three times stronger than Katie.

Lexi brought her lips to Katie's ear, "You know you want me, just kiss me."

"Never in a million years will I kiss you again."

She shrugged, "Well I might as well just tell your girlfriend that you had sex with me, and I gave you better than she ever had."

"And why should Andrea believe you?"

"I can be very persuasive sweetie," Lexi kissed down Katie's neck, sucking gently, as Katie tried to squirm away. She felt Lexi smile as she started to suck hard.

"Okay, okay!" Katie shouted, as Lexi moved back and kissed Katie's neck.

"See was that so hard babe," Lexi ran a hand down Katie's cheek.

"Just get it over with," Katie groaned closing her eyes, as Lexi smiled and kissed Katie hard on the lips, Lexi felt excited when Katie starting to kiss back. Her tongue ran over Katie's bottom lip as she opened her mouth. Katie smiled to herself as she caught Lexi's tongue with her teeth, before she bit down Lexi pulled back.

"Two can play at this game, kiss me again and see what the hell happens," Katie slammed her locker shut and left the locker room, she felt a little guilty, but she sure felt relieved that maybe Lexi would back down.

But as Katie left the locker room, she forgot to lock the locker, and Lexi grabbed her phone.

"Oh your life is fixing to get screwed quick by the end of school, babe," Lexi smiled, as she shoved the phone into her pocket and left the locker room like nothing happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay maybe I will make Lexi mean lolz... did you enjoy this sorry for the ugh of Katie and Lexi kissing, but she was trying to save herself from getting a bruise on her neck and getting Andrea mad at her... and what is Lexi going to do with Katie's phone, review to find out quicker (hopefully)<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

_First off sorry for the delay, i didnt really have anything planned for Lexi to do, so i hope you dont mind this chapter_

_IMPORTANT okay i know I never did venture the ages with everyone like Jane, Maura, Frankie, and Frost if you could help think of ages that they should have let me know and this is an AU story so they could be any age they want actually. Andrea is only 15 if I mentioned it before or not. I think Frost will be 38 review me or message me for age estimates_

_**Chapter 18:**_

On the way to the cafeteria Lexi was looking in Katie's phone and saw the text messages her and Andrea were sending each other.

"Well damn Andrea, I for sure didn't know you had it in you," Lexi licked her lips.

"Lexi, what are you doing?" her friend asked, sitting down next to her.

"I took Katie's phone, you should see how she texts her girlfriend. And I have a plan Becca, but I think I'm going to need your help."

"Whenever you have a plan it doesn't end well."

"I think my last plan worked out pretty well," Lexi winked. "I gave you the best orgasm you have ever experienced."

"Okay, what's your plan Lexi? Katie doesn't seem interested in you."

"Oh, it's not Katie that I want. I want Andrea Isles, and I'm going to get her one way or another."

"You seem so sure of yourself."

"Trust me I'll get her in the end," Lexi winked and walked off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Frost and Frankie had came over to the house. Frankie was helping Angela make lunch and Frost was on the couch with Andrea.<p>

"So, rumor has it that you are dating Katie now?" Frost asked and Andrea nodded.

"Yeah, she's great to be around, I love her."

"Young love feels good, doesn't it?"

Andrea nodded, "She kind of helped me get over you."

"Oh, so you did have a thing for me then," Frost smirked.

"Yeah, and trust me if I wasn't so in love with Katie and if you were younger or I was older, I'd totally tap that," Andrea winked.

"You're a cute girl Andrea."

"Yeah, you're just saying that because you used to have a thing for my mom."

"That was a long time ago, when I was getting my morgue legs, as Korsak called it. What would you do if I had feelings for you?"

Andrea looked at him, "You have feelings for me?"

"Not anymore Drea, you're like so much younger than me. It's pretty much like Katie if she dated Jane."

"I did not have any idea that you liked me, that's what I get for looking like my Ma, huh?" Andrea patted his chest.

He wrapped his fingers around her hand, "Andrea it's okay, don't feel bad alright?"

Andrea nodded, he smiled and kissed her hand, "I'll never stop loving you though Frost."

"I'll never stop loving you either, probably not in the same way that you love me," he teases.

She shook her head and kissed his cheek, "Maybe you'll find a woman that is meant for you."

"Hopefully she is as amazing as you."

"You are killing me with this sweetness Frosty," she kissed below his ear.

"And you are killing me with your lips on me, I can say that Katie is a very lucky woman."

"Hey lovebirds, are you guys done flirting with each other, it's lunchtime," Frankie smirked as he walked over to them, and Andrea looked up at her Uncle and turned a deep red.

"What the hell is wrong with you Rizzoli?" Frost hit him in the chest, and Andrea smiled.

"Frankie apologize, and kiss your boyfriend already."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with your Andrea, I am attracted to women," Frankie crossed his arms.

"Then why haven't I seen you with one in like four years?" Andrea smirked, and Frost laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was you Frosty," he winked before heading back for the kitchen.

"Aw how cute, he called you Frosty. I think he likes you," she whispered in Frost's ear.

"Oh trust me Drea, he is not my type, unless he turned into a female..."

"Then you'd tap that," Andrea winked.

"Don't make me kiss you."

"Ooh big threat tough guy, you know you won't kiss me while I'm dating someone."

"Wanna bet?" he whispered in her ear with a smile, before heading to the kitchen.

Andrea ran a hand through her hair, yeah if she was older and not with Katie, she'd most definately would want Frost all to herself.

Before Andrea could get up from the couch, she felt her phone vibrate, she smiled as it was a picture from 'Katie'. She opened it and had to bite her bottom lip before she let out a moan for everyone to hear and get suspicious.

It was a picture of Lexi's naked perfectly shaved body from the waist down. She ran her finger down the picture, she put the phone back in her pocket, and told everyone that she had to go to the bathroom for a minute. Before she undid her pants, she frowned, she really hoped her Mom, being a cop wouldn't get a chance to see what was sent to Andrea's phone since she started seeing Katie. And you could guess what Andrea did next with herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Frost and Andrea are just really close so sorry if there scene was a little bit much I kinda like the FrostAndrea relationship (more will be explored whenever the next Andrea Chronicle story will be posted) this first story is a little far from being over though, and how about what Lexi did, she is sumthing else that crazy woman. Please review it'll mean the world to me and maybe ill delay the story less ;)**_


	19. AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Im SOOOO SORRY that this was not a chapter ive decided Andrea looks like Kelsey Chow (the girl as the book cover) and that this story will be marked as 'complete' becuz i really wanna work on the next story in the Andrea Chronicles

but i PROMISE the new one will have flashbacks of Andrea/Katie in high school cuz in the new story they're going to college, im sorry if you wanted more of this story but in a few chapters ill be moving onto the next one

I apologize again for the delay and non chapter... please PM me or review so i know you guys still want more

Please and thanks ill appreciate it honest


End file.
